My Guide to the Weasley Potter Boys
by lily-rhiannon
Summary: Alice Longbottom has always been a close family friend to the Weasley/Potters, finally she has composed a guide to each and every one of them, who is her boyfriend? And who will you chose?  Its up to you!
1. A Quick Word from Alice

Hey there guys!

I'm Alice Longbottom, the second. My father is Neville, (better known as herbology professor, Professor Longbottom) and my mother is Hannah Abbot, I am a close family friend to the Weasley Potter's so I know them all quite well.

One thing to get cleared up before we begin.

They are h o t !

It should be illegal; each one has different traits, features and personalities!

So sit through, my hand written guide, to understanding, choosing and loving the Weasley Potter boys.

Oh yeah- maybe you should know ONE of them is my boyfriend, I'll let you decide who it is.

Xo

Alice


	2. Fred Weasley II

Our first stop is Fred Weasley, and he is absolutely gorgeous!

He along with his sister Roxanne, Cousin James and me, are the next Marauders. He is the oldest Weasley boy, in seventh year. And his mum and dad are the most laid-back, kindest people you will ever meet!

The only problem you'd have with dating Fred is that he's always off, chasing Quidditch, or on a detention with Filch.

His namesake, was his dad George's twin brother, he died in the last Wizarding war, so it's kind of a soft spot in the family.

Fred is built nicely from six years of Quidditch; he is rather tall; but not awkwardly tall so you have to crane your neck to look at him. He is tanned (a courtesy from his mother) and has dark red hair, as opposed to the traditional Weasley ginger.

He is a very caring person; he always sticks up for his friends, family and especially his sister. When he's not in detention, or the Quidditch pitch you can find him talking to Hagrid with James, they're really close, but apparently his Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione were Hagrids favourite Hogwarts students.

Though he has had several girlfriends throughout his time at Hogwarts he is usually too preoccupied with being Gryffindor Quidditch captain, getting through his NEWTS (though he is smart, he doesn't apply himself and needs to study hard) or helping with his father's shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Shall you pick Fred?

He would be perfect if you want a change from the usual Weasley looks, want to have some fun, and get a bit of a rebellious bad boy.

As for me, you'll just have to wait to find out.

Xo

Alice

**A:N/**

**I can tell that this story is going to be so much fun to write! This chapter is Fred Weasley II, enjoy and review!**


	3. James Potter II

Second on our list of Weasley's is James Potter, though not a Weasley in name, he is by nature.

His father is the all famous Harry Potter, and his mother is Ginny Weasley, he is the oldest of the Potter children, being a big brother to Albus and Lily.

He has dark brown messy hair, and big brown eyes. He is seeker on the Quidditch team, and was the second first year to make the Quidditch team in a century, beaten only by his father. His namesake comes from his deceased grandfather, and Harry's godfather. He is rebellious, average height, nicely built, smart (but slack) and a very close friend of mine.

He is in fifth year, and doesn't even bother studying (though his OWLS are in a few months) he exceeds in transfiguration and fails at Potions. He is apparently very much like his father Personality wise.

He is probably the most similar to Fred of all the cousins, spending most of his time in detention, pranking, playing Quidditch or visiting Hagrid.

Only thing is, James Potter has a girlfriend. Just bear in mind girls, Quidditch has a keeper; it doesn't mean that you can't score!

James is the one for you, if you're looking for fame, fortune and glory.

No I'm just joking; you'd get all that, but also, good looks, an amazing Gryffindor Quidditch player, someone with a sense of humour and someone who is a bit rebellious.

He is also highly prejudiced against the Malfoy, Scorpius and highly disapproves of his sister Lily dating him.

He is protective and caring of his siblings, and won't let anyone hurt them; he is incredibly brave and daring.

Is he the one for me?

You'll just have to wait and see.

Xo

Alice

**

* * *

**

**A:N/**

**James Sirius Potter!**

**Please send any ideas request or who you want Alice to be with! I'm slightly debating who to put her with, I'm making her the same age as Rose Weasley, so she could potentially be with anyone.**

**X**


	4. Albus Potter

Albus Potter!

Younger brother of James Potter, remember we just covered him, and older brother of Lily Potter.

He is a second year Gryffindor, though the sorting hat considered making him a Ravenclaw or Slytherin. He is a chase on the Quidditch team and is highly ambitious. He loves music, and schoolwork. He tends to get high marks, strive to achieve and work very hard.

He looks up to his brother, a bit more than necessary and is always there to comfort his sister when she is in need.

Now I know what you're thinking, hurry up and get to appearance, enough interests and personality.

He is the most like his father in appearance, the same emerald green dazzling eyes, messy unruly black hair that never sits flat, almost scrawny in appearance, but in an attractive way. The only difference is that he hasn't inherited his father's dreadful eyesight.

I personally am quite fond of Albus, he is like my brother, and we do almost everything together. He is extremely fascinated in his namesakes, Albus, as in Dumbledore, the best headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, and Severus as in Snape, who was a potions master, secret Death Eater, Headmaster and the bravest Slytherin that was known.

Albus loves his family and would do absolutely anything to impress them, he tries so hard to be like James, to impress his father. Though Harry would love him no matter what.

Albus is the one for you, if you looking for a sweet, caring and considerate boy. (As well as being incredibly good looking!)

Is he mine?

You'll just have to wait and see.

Xo

Alice

**A:N/**

**This is my favourite character, Albus Potter, he always comes across as sweet and innocent to me, but that's just me. **

**Enjoy, and please review!**

**(Any suggestions of who Alice should end with would be gladly accepted)**

**Xo**

**Lily **


	5. Hugo Weasley

Brace yourself folks!

So far we have had Fred and both of the Potters, and now we are up to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's son, oh can't you imagine the pressure, being the son of two thirds of the golden trio.

And not being a Gryffindor.

Yes that's right

Hugo Weasley is a Ravenclaw.

Hugo is the little brother to Rose Weasley and is best friends with Lily Potter,

He is a first year, and so far has gotten himself quite a rep as a sweet innocent little boy, who has already had three girlfriends all years older than him, and all blonde.

He is smart enough to get him through the year and aspires to be Ravenclaw chaser; I'd say there are good odds on that one.

Appearance wise he is rather attractive, he has inherited his father's Weasley Ginger and his mothers thick hair, his eyes are chocolate brown, and rather large like big puppy dog eyes. He is rather nicely built and short. He is doted on by James, who thinks he is the best cousin ever.

He is a bit of a ladies' man and womanizer; he is the one for you if you are up for competition, a good time, and popularity.

He is a nice kid, just seems a bit mislead.

Is he the one for you?

As for me, wait and see.

Xo

Alice.

**A:N**

**Still don't know who Alice should date?**

**Can't decide between .. all of them I need your help!**

**Please leave a review on your opinion**

**Thanks**

**Xo**


	6. Louis Weasley

Finally we have Louis Weasley, youngest of the beautiful Weasley/Delacour children, little brother to Victoire and Dominique.

He is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as the keeper, he is really good at it! (Maybe he's the reason I keep going to the Quidditch pitch)

He has hundreds of girls, from all years chasing after him, desperately trying to go out to Hogsmede with him.

Appearance wise, he is very, very, very attractive. Big crystal blue eyes and slivery blonde hair, that is messy, but in a cool way, not like an annoying James way. He is very muscular for a first year, and has a genuine smile, that reaches his eyes.

He is very good at potions, and dreadful at DADA, but that doesn't really matter anymore with Voldemort gone and what-not.

He has a bit of a fiery temper, and is hard to get used to, but once you've gotten past the initial awkwardness, he is a blast! He doesn't get into too much trouble at school, and is pretty laid back.

Oh yeah- his is also a FRENCH, part- Veela!

(Thought you'd like to know)

Will Louis be the one for you?

As for me, that's coming next.

Xo

Alice

**A:N/**

**Last character chapter: D I was so happy when this chapter was finished, thanks to XxBananaBookwormxX for the review, it inspired me who to pair Alice up with!**

**Remember when your read, favourite and alert, please review as well!**


	7. The one for me, Alice Longbottom

Welcome, welcome. So we've heard a bit about all the Potter/Weasley boys so far in this guide. Hopefully one of them you have taken your fancy to?

I certainly know I have!

So we've seen, muscular tan, pranking, rebellious, Fred

Charming, taken, brown eyed, pranking, bad boy, James

Sweet, admiring, cautious, intelligent Albus

Mislead, charming, smart, *cough* man slut *cough* Hugo

And of course, blonde, sweet, cute, adorable, French, part veela, fiery, acquired taste, innocent, hot, charmer Louis

Haven't guessed it yet?

Yeah I'm dating Louis Weasley!

And for you? Who will you chose?

Once again, thanks for visiting this guide, I shall now have to hide it and place severe locking charms in the fear any Potter/Weasley find it, hopefully you found it useful. And remember, you can't go to Hogwarts, without at one stage of another, falling in love with a Weasley/Potter.

Now I must bid you good night.

Xo

Alice.

**A:N/**

**Yay! Its finished, please please review!**

**I'll be doing a similar one from Scorpius's pov on the girls, so stay tuned for that one!**

**Xo**

**Lily**


End file.
